A Few Hundred Years
by hakuzo-k
Summary: A collection of non-linear one-shots involving Ishikirimaru and Nikkari Aoe. [Fluff,Angst,H/C,Drama,Gen,Comedy,Romance,etc]
1. Welcome

To celebrate Ishikari day (石かりの日), I'll post something that I have forgotten about and create a collected series to this pairing.

I try to write whenever I can. I like to grab inspiration from real life situations or prompts. Unfortunately I cannot commit as much as I like.

EDIT: Making this the catch-all for Ishikari drabbles/one-shots. Non-linear, each chapter meant to stand on their own.

Prompt: Temptation

* * *

 _Ishikirimaru has a favorite spot to unwind. Sometimes, it is occupied by someone else._

* * *

 **Welcome**

One of his favorite places to lounge is a side room's porch that overlooks the inner garden of the citadel. From there, one can watch the wind flicker through grass and leaves, birds chirp and hop among the branches and ground, and to softly greet fellow soldiers walking the perimeter.

It so happens to be a place Nikkari Aoe is fond of. Of times when Ishikirimaru believed the location to be unattended, the oowakizashi would often be occupying it. Perhaps the man liked that spot filled with sunlight (as did Ishikirimaru), but Ishikirimaru never inquired. He graciously occupied the spot in the cloudy or drizzling weather; times the oowakizashi never came by. He believed he figured out the oowakizashi's time and weather pattern, but even he was able to obtain the pleasant sunlight at times.

Whenever Aoe had already chosen the porch before him, Ishikirimaru would wander elsewhere. Perhaps there was another, _better_ place that suited him. In the end, Ishikirimaru deemed that porch spot as the best. It wasn't easy to cover his heavy steps. Aoe would look over to who was approaching. The oodachi soldier would give a small bow and continue on.

Sometimes he wondered why he didn't ask to join Aoe. Neither of them were unfriendly towards the other. There was just a slight… _hesitance_. Ishikirimaru knew he felt that in himself (because of Aoe's history or aura, he wasn't sure). As for Aoe, Ishikirimaru didn't know—he always left after peeking by the occupied porch, and times Ishikirimaru was able to sense the other (strange and light), it disappeared in a fluid movement.

And so, Ishikirimaru happens upon Nikkari Aoe in the spot they both favored. The sun is high, casting little shade on the porch. The oowakizashi had curled inside the room with the shoji open to enjoy the mid-summer heat and breeze. Ishikirimaru expects Aoe to lift his head due to the intruding footsteps, but he neither stirs nor speaks. Curious, the oodachi soldier dares stepping into the room, noticing the mellow rise and fall of the smaller man's frame.

He is asleep.

With a soft sigh, Ishikirimaru gently smiles. Perhaps he can stay a little as the oowakizashi sleeps. There is no harm in that.

Quietly and carefully, the larger man settles a respectable distance from the napping soldier on the sunny porch. A few clouds offer some shade to his eyes. Blinking around the garden, Ishikirimaru finds it strange that it is mostly barren and quiet, besides a lone bird or several insects flitting around. It makes the oodachi wonder if there was an important meeting or event—although, it was only the typical duties of the citadel or battlefront.

Due to the peace of the afternoon and garden, Ishikirimaru easily notices a shift out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head around, he notices that Aoe had shifted, a few strands of dark-green hair splayed around his head and near Ishikirimaru. Watching with violet eyes for another movement, he wonders if he had somehow woken Aoe, or if he was still simply sleeping.

Leaning back on a hand, Ishikirimaru reaches out his hand. Unsure of why and where, but he doesn't seem to hesitate, like it has already been decided. A finger traces the closest strand of hair leading to him. With three fingers, he picks it up, mesmerized by the knowledge of who it belongs to.

There, Ishikirimaru timidly looks down, nervous if Aoe will catch him touching his hair. But the oowakizashi's face is mainly hidden, despite the tip of his nose and frail eyelashes. Most importantly, he hasn't moved. Attention back on the hair, Ishikirimaru slips a fingers through the lock as the strings of green fall around his hand, shining and smooth much like silk.

How nice.

Now reinforced with the pleasant weather and suitable sunlight, Ishikirimaru is tempted even more. Dropping the lock, Ishikirimaru dares a hand closer to the oowakizashi's head. He gently brushes a finger down the fringe that covers half his face.

An index and middle finger press against the hair resting on his temples. When the figure shifts, emitting a soft whine, Ishikirimaru immediately pulls back, panic already jumpstarting his once mellow heart. The oowakizashi tilts his head to the other, eyes open. Aoe doesn't follow up with a tease or improper remark, only a soft, sleepy smile before laying his head back onto the floor.

Neither mention the closer proximity between them.


	2. 青鬼 (Blue Demon)

Prompt: Self-deception

* * *

 _It's a fine line he has to keep convincing himself on. This, not that._

* * *

 **青鬼**

 **(Blue Demon)**

It's atonement, not desire.

"Oya? You are following me like a lost child." Ishikirimaru's heavy footsteps stop so he could address a smaller soldier padding behind.

Yes, the footsteps were kept light, but he can do better (has done better). Blinking up with mismatched eyes of yellow and hidden red, Aoe offers an explanation. "I happen to be walking this way also." (Partly true.) "But since you noticed, may this lost child accompany you?" Aoe's eyes flit up and down the oodachi's frame, wanting to meet and hold a brief gaze with violet eyes, but unable to out of fear and guilt. He is a damned sword, after all. He scoffs to himself. "I am more of a demon, really."

"Not much," Ishikirimaru softly contends. He nods and folds his hands into his sleeves before continuing. "More so the blue ogre. You may join me in my duties, lost child." By turning, he beckons the oowakizashi to walk side by side.

Often Ishikirimaru gives Aoe a soft look, forgiving and pure and sacred. Sometimes, Aoe can summon the courage to return a grateful (painful) smile. Being in this (beautiful) holy sword's company is for his spirit, to atone and cleanse his sins. Perhaps Ishikirimaru also recognizes this, letting Aoe tag along on any task or menial walk.

As much as this is painted as abstract, the actual transaction is adequately perceivable. The excuses, understandably justified, are still excuses. Or—blatantly—outright lies not just to everyone else, but the one claiming them. This is for everyone's happiness, and it can be his happiness, too.

Ishikirimaru accepts the oowakizashi's requests without inquiry and a smile. (So lovable and friendly.)

Many avoid Aoe for his sin, as Ishikirimaru is there to help him on a rightful journey.

And when questionable thoughts and feelings appear, it is simply the work of the holy sword, opening his soul to forgiveness. And when he finds his hands reaching out and press a little longer than they should, it is simply the work of the holy sword, teaching of friendship and connection. And when Aoe realizes smothered desire tries to flicker up in its reality, it is simply the existence of the holy sword that makes his stomach sink in dread and affection, a reminder to maintain the distortion.

Because he will be saved.

Aoe grins, clicks his tongue, "I give that sort of illusion, don't I?"


	3. Never Again

Prompt: Never again

* * *

 _It's a mantra to keep him safe._

* * *

 **Never Again**

Never again will be consider. Never again will he entertain a request to talk. Never again will he look twice. Never again will he grace pleasantries. Never again will he seek out. Pain makes one angry (and soft).

Prayers were meant to keep him aware and safe. Repeat: Don't—don't—don't. Repent and focus and cleanse. Protect those weaker, welcome the gods, and prepare blessings. The constant reminder is painful and frustrating. Same face, same voice, same personality. As if it never disappeared. But there was a gap, a momentous event that that embodiment no longer occupied the citadel.

The pain melts into softness. Those 'never agains' were a precaution, not to be debated nor dismissed. It must have slipped by. Routine makes one comfortable and careless. Accepting the grief, overcoming it, one is able to carry forward with life and tasks. He entertains talks, looks more than once, says kind words and greetings, seeks out the other, and _considers_.

Never again will he fall in love with Nikkari Aoe.

But Ishikirimaru does, and he abandons the mantra and prayers.


	4. The Demon Past Twilight

Prompt: Humor + Kasen

* * *

 _Kasen hears strange noises late one night.  
_

* * *

 **The Demon Past Twilight**

Kasen returns to his room later than he usually does. (Which is considered much later by the Toushirou tantous, promptly guided to bed by their doting tachi brother.) In this human form, he tries to read as much as he can, take notes, create poetry, explore literary devices, and ponder meanings. As a sword of Hosokawa, he aims to be as groomed and cultured such as him and other arts masters.

Rounding a corner, hurried and loud thumps sound upon the wooden flooring of the citadel house. Typically, those are produced by Ichigo's brothers or other tantous romping around—but they're all in bed. The thumps stop. Heavy, labored breathing then takes over and fills the empty hall. Kasen is both confused and frightened. As much as he wishes the noise to be a fellow soldier, he couldn't help but remember ghost stories shared around the citadel. (None created by Nikkari, as he was told. But that slain ghost woman and child are not just a lingering reminder, but inspiration for stories.)

His own steps hesitate due to the breathing. (Where is that coming from?!) Then abruptly, the breathing stops, causing Kasen to worry if the being could somehow read thoughts. When the thumping continues, it carries over towards the hall Kasen occupies. The uchigatana soldier gasps with a jolt when a flurry of green rounds the corner. It charges forward, frightening the lavender-haired man to step back. But as the distance closes, he squints his eyes, the face and hair of the being rendering familiar.

"Nikkari…?"

Something was off, though. His eyes were determined and glowing, much like the focus he has on the battlefield. Dark green hair was loose and flowing from its fixed ponytail. And the clothes he wore… were not his. The lime green top hung very loosely from his body and amazingly he did not trip over the sweeping, gray hakama.

"Out of my way," Nikkari rumbled in a low demonic voice. He is going to charge through, regardless if Kasen moves or not.

Quickly, he presses against the wall to let the demon pass and rampage down further halls. The bewilderment delays his processing, but—yes—Nikkari was in fact nude beneath Ishikirimaru's clothing.

Down another corridor, Kasen hears Ishikirimaru's flustered and distressed beckoning to the green-haired demon, heavy and fumbling footsteps chasing after.

Since the encounter, Kasen makes sure to retire to bed a little earlier. Although, he does make good use of the experience, morphing it into a story of a demon that rages down the halls past twilight. The Toushirou tantous are thankful that Ichigo has them put to bed so early, but they do perk their ears every time there is a creak in the floorboard at night, expecting the half-naked demon skipping down the halls.


	5. Foul Doctrine

Prompt: discipline

* * *

 _All evil done clings to the body. - Japanese Buddhist Proverb  
_

* * *

 **Foul Doctrine**

"Hands behind your back. In a prayer." Red rope slips between and around the wrists, knotting them into position. The rest entwines around the waist and arms, locking them in place against the mid-back, shoulder blades jutting out. The rub of the fibers isn't so smooth nor is it so harsh. The tying isn't tight or uncomfortable, but restrictive. It's only his top half that Nikkari can't move.

He readily accepts the thinly-veiled purification, but ultimately, it's _discipline_. Reason being responsibility or loyalty or otherwise, he was not sure.

Ishikirimaru always ties him in a reversed prayer. The original sin of his always called upon. But there are instances of others; pranks and lewdness and suggestive flirting with the saniwa. If his sin was a bit larger that day, his thighs would also be tied together.

During this time, and hours later, there must be meditation and prayer. By now, Nikkari has run out of apologies and excuses and promises. So Ishikirimaru helps him create new ones.

But his hands are still forced to pray. Untrustworthy, even with unquestioned following and faith. The ropes never leave.


	6. Sheath

Prompt: impulse

* * *

 _Nikkari didn't expect the discord that came with having a human body._

* * *

 **Sheath**

It wasn't uncommon for affection among them. These were new bodies and new existences. They were amazing yet confusing to function and understand. Wondering and touching, although strange, were enticing and scary. Sometimes they were a relief, confusing, painful, or embarrassing.

Nikkari Aoe was inflamed with all of that at once; a harsh hot-cold sensation.

It started off innocently, as all other soldiers' experiences had. It was the curious smoothness of his leather glove. A loose hair strand that sent a chilling tickle down his neck. A firm squeeze on his shoulder by the party's leader after a successful mission. Something inanimate to something living. A conscious choice made by his hand, a conscious choice made by another's.

Who wouldn't become more curious?

In addition, one thing most of the sword soldiers enjoyed with their human bodies was alcohol. It brought down their inhibitions and invited experiences, desired and not. (Release your anger, sadness, happiness, and fear. Act upon these impulses and desires. Make you aggressive, self-loathing, loud, excited, affectionate, naive.)

Face and body warmed by merrymaking and alcohol, it felt right to be within the company, shouldered among and near allies. Some known, some not so much, but there was an amiable acceptance that kept it safe.

It was fun. And warm. Talking to comrades and those he considered friends. His smiles were full and wide, corners stretched, maybe a little embarrassed how loose he felt. He sat closer, pressed closer, enjoying the presence and touch of another living thing.

He bothered Ishikirimaru more than necessary. At some point he had fallen into his lap (he was so small in comparison), kicking his feet when Jiroutachi tickled the bottom and laughed. Ishikirimaru had to carefully maneuver the sake cup in hand and Aoe's leg with the other. Aoe continued to fidget and giggle and Mikazuki laughed along.

Aoe was always fun entertainment, after all.

Leaning forward to place an empty cup on the table, Ishikirimaru's body folded over him (heavy and warm and comforting). Surprised (and excited), Aoe squeaked and stretched to remind the larger man he was still there. Ishikirimaru looked down to acknowledge him, a soft smile and cheeks tinged pink compared to Aoe's reddened flush. He found the other's expression incredibly endearing and felt an impulse he couldn't quite place.

His arms linked around the back of the brunette's neck to pull down, effectively pressing their faces closer so he could see and feel the heat more intimately. Violet eyes widened and a garbled protest of some sort left Ishikirimaru's mouth. Aoe stared back incredulously, "Aoe…?" before the lips mesmerized him.

Why not, he thought with no repercussions in mind.

Aoe joined their lips, and from there an overwhelming multitude of effects. Filled, torn apart, floating, and stuck. There was a small, hesitant press back. But with a few outside laughs, Aoe quickly reeled back into reality and wriggled out of Ishikirimaru's lap. Not only was his heart racing, but his skin felt ten times more sensitive and his mind thick and dumb.

"Ahh~ someone had too much to drink," teased the black-haired oodachi, taking another drink from his cup.

"Do you fancy him, Aoe?" Mikazuki also chimed in.

Flustered with a nervous frown, and unsure who to direct the confusing multitude of feelings, Aoe tackled the nearest man to him. It happened to be Jiroutachi, who laughed heartily on the way down with a heavy thud. It was a half-hearted wrestle, mostly to distract himself from the image of Ishikirimaru above him. (Jiroutachi's teasing whispers of the prior events further fueled Aoe's distress.)

For the rest of the evening, Ishikirimaru didn't make eye contact with Aoe, obviously embarrassed himself. Aoe left it alone, sulking over to Mutsunokami for neutral socializing, not wanting to upset the other.

When the ensemble retired for the night, Aoe didn't expect reassurance—especially from the beautiful Sanjou tachi. His blue eyes were always sly and vivid, hands and head poised to portray the best allure.

"He is not used to that kind of attention." The crescent eyes blinked to the side and back, smooth and mysterious and curious. Aoe stiffened himself, unsure where Mikazuki would be directing this conversation. Met with a sympathizing smile, the tachi continues. "There is no need to worry. You had caught him off-guard, is all. Perhaps a more private setting would be better."

Of course, Aoe choked, taken back by the implication. Rubbing his clothed wrist across his mouth, Aoe tried to cover his embarrassed grimace. "Are you giving me a suggestion?"

Mikazuki lowered his eyes and smiled, "You're very cute," inching closer, "and dangerous. It is easy to become distracted by you." A shiver crawled up Nikkari's shoulders and neck when the tachi gently cups his jaw. "Our physical bodies are such a foreign experience. It's difficult to not be swayed by human impulsivity."

When the hand brushed down the jaw and off the neck, the shiver deepened into Nikkari's bones. A simple touch. A shock from unused nerves, alerting the brain of the sensation. The newness was stimulating and intoxicating. The hand returned to dip a little lower, tracing the barely visible collarbone from the navy jacket, producing a startled inhale from the oowakizashi.

Mikazuki pulled back, his silence prompting the other for an answer. Nikkari's skin and mind was aflame from such a teasing, intimate touch. But he swallowed the desire, despite wanting to reciprocate or press into the other for more. Nodding, and with a faint voice, Nikkari replied. "I understand."

* * *

Mikazuki sort of slipped in there. Now I feel tempted to have more UST between them.


End file.
